Problematica kohai
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Ayase Eli sufría un exceso de estrés por su trabajo y por la nueva de la empresa terminando por desquitarse con esta ultima, pero no esperaba que su "estrés" aumentara por no tener a su molesta kohai rondando a su alrededor... si, aun doy asco con los summarys...


**Si, sigo dando asco para los titulos... no se me ocurrio nada mejor pero espero que al menos la historia no sea tan mala... aunque creo que por la mitad perdi de vista el punto principal y como queria terminarala pero mas o menos es lo que buscaba... en los reviews me diran que tan mala fue (?)**

* * *

 **Problemática kohai.**

En una prestigiosa empresa de Tokyo dedicada principalmente al impulso de múltiples mini-emprendedores ya sea con mano de obra, infraestructura o simplemente asesoramiento financiero y manejo de la misma, los trabajos solían variar, a veces eran algo sencillo con clientes sencillos y fáciles de tratar, otros eran todo lo contrario y extremadamente estresantes, para mala fortuna de Ayase Eli, una de las mejores de la empresa solían tocarle siempre los clientes de ese último tipo, para empeorar las cosas hace unos meses entró a trabajar Tojo Nozomi, una mujer mayor a ella por pocos meses pero su actitud despreocupada e incluso algo infantil le eran un poco molestos, nada que no pudiera manejar solo había dos cosas que le irritaban sobre las otras.

— Elicchi-sempai ¿Qué tal el nuevo cliente? —Preguntó con su molesta sonrisa y brillantes ojos esmeralda.

— Mal, como siempre solo me tocan los exigentes y neuróticos —Deseaba tener al menos un cliente como los que le tocaban a su kohai, todos eran siempre amables y tranquilos, como esa chica Koizumi o Minami con las que se encontraba tratando la última semana.

Esa era una de las cosas que no soportaba de esa mujer, su bendita suerte de llevar siempre la parte fácil del trabajo, en cambio ella era todo lo contrario.

Lo otro era.

— ¿Quieres ir por un parfait saliendo? —Preguntó pegándose a su cuerpo cada vez más aun con ese inocente rostro.

Que no la dejaba en paz, siempre se la pasaba pegada a ella, siguiéndola, invitándola a cualquier parte, llamándola por ese raro apodo que pese a sus intentos de que dejara de llamarla así no lo hizo, siempre molestándola cuando ella buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

— O ¿Tal vez quieras ir a un restaurante? —Continuó ignorándola casi por completo pero no se soltó del brazo donde la sujetó — Tal vez algún bar ¿Qué opinas?

Suficiente, su paciencia tenía un límite y esta mujer lo rebasó hace mucho.

— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? —Prácticamente escupió molesta soltando su brazo con brusquedad.

— Porque me gusta estar con Elicchi-sempai y quiero aprender de ella —Respondió sin perder su inocente sonrisa.

— Hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus bromas, déjame sola.

Sin pretender continuar con eso Eli intentó alejarse de ella pero como era de espera, la siguió

— Pero hablo en serio, quiero aprender de Elicchi-sempai.

— Busca a alguien más, como Yazawa.

— Yo prefiero a Elicchi-sempai.

Y se detuvo en seco.

— Escucha bien lo que voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo —Se giró para encararla — Mis clientes son muy estresantes y no dejan de pedir cosas absurdas, todo lo que quiero es terminar rápido con eso y descansar un poco.

— Lo sé, y por eso intento ayudar a.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Su tono fue de sarcasmo — Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya es suficiente con esos idiotas que creen tener siempre la razón como para que una acosadora no deje de molestarme en mi oficina y hacer mi trabajo con la poca paz que tengo y además de eso no deja de invitarme a salir sabiendo que tengo mucho trabajo entre manos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya la tenía contra la pared y ahora el rostro de su kohai solo demostraba miedo y culpa.

— Yo-yo lo sien.

— Ahórrate tus disculpas —Interrumpió sin bajar el tono — Eres la persona más irritante y molesta que haya conocido y eso es mucho teniendo a Yazawa también, y si realmente quieres hacerme un favor déjame sola y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

No dijo nada más solo se retiró sin voltear atrás, sin ver como la mujer que quería llamar su atención tan solo para que le dirigiera unas palabras sin importar que tan malas pudieran sonar comenzaba a llorar con el corazón roto.

— Supongo que me lo merecía —Se dijo a su misma intentando controlar su llanto, aún estaba en horario de trabajo y tenía que cumplir con ello.

— Ayase, la jefa quiere el reporte de los Aizawa —Informó su pequeña compañera de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

— Casi lo termino, se lo llevaré en treinta minutos.

— Que sean quince por tu bien —Dijo con calma — Parece estar de malas, tal vez la rechazaron de nuevo.

Y esas no eran buenas noticias para ella, siendo tan popular tanto entre hombres como mujeres siempre recibiendo halagos y cumplidos, el enfrentar a su jefa despechada solo era tan molesto como escuchar a sus padres hablar durante horas sobre que debería pensar en sentar cabeza y conseguir un buen marido.

La parte buena era que desde hace ya tres días Nozomi no la molestaba, no la seguía, no la llamaba de esa forma extraña, es más ni si quiera le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y tampoco la tenía sobre ella como garrapata.

Suspiró relajada y se apresuró a terminar su trabajo.

— Por un momento creí que me comería viva —Comentó una vez salió de la oficina de su jefa — Al menos ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre para mí.

Por fin podría relajarse un poco, pero ¿Cómo usarlo? Tal vez un poco de chocolate sea buena idea.

Se dirigía al área de descanso cuando observó a su kohai acosadora junto a Yazawa, al parecer tenían una charla divertida o al menos así era para Nozomi porque su otra compañera estaba sonrojada y mirándola molesta.

Encogió los hombros restándole importancia, parece que al final sí aceptó su consejo, después de calmarse un poco pensó que tal vez fue un poco dura viendo el resultado estaba convencida de que fue lo mejor.

— Por fin, paz y tranquilidad —Comentó mientras tomaba algo de chocolate caliente y se relajaba un poco.

Nozomi dejó de acosara, casi terminaba con esos molestos clientes, aunque después seguro le asignaban otros, podía estar sola como le gustaba, todo terminó bien para todos.

¿Entonces porque ahora tenía deseos de golpear al primer idiota que se le cruzara en el camino?

Todo iba de mal en peor, lo primero, ingenuamente pensó que esos clientes cooperarían tranquilamente hasta el final, claro que no, como si fueran bestias salvajes que incluso después de ser sometidas buscan una forma de liberarse y contraatacar esas personas lo hicieron, estaban por terminar el trato y nuevamente llegaron quejas absurdas lo que impidió que terminara y ahora una nueva discusión entre ambas partes se daba, una que llevaba dos días estancada.

Pero no terminaba ahí, ya había pasado más de una semana desde que su kohai dejo de seguirla y ahora la acosada era ella por un gran número de hombres tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo, y por alguna razón eso le molestaba, lo atribuyó a su orgullo como mujer ya que algunos de esos babosos antes estaban tras ella, pero a Nozomi no parecía importarle menos, claro ¿Cómo hacerlo? si se la pasaba ahora con Yazawa molestándola e incluso tocándole los pechos de vez en cuando, a la pequeña no parecía gustarle e incluso ponía una cara de miedo cada vez que Nozomi intentaba atraparla.

Pero ¿A quién le importaba eso? Exacto, a ella no, eso es lo que debería decir pero no podía y eso la estaba torturando, ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan molesta porque la deja sola y está todo el tiempo con Yazawa? Pero eso no era el colmo de todo.

— Vamos Nicocchi no te hagas la difícil y responde.

Ahí estaban otra vez, su kohai _amenazando_ a Yazawa con su técnica que llamaba washi-washi, ¿La loli? Pues _asustada_ sujetando lo poco que tiene de pechos, ella tenía más y un mejor cuerpo que esa niña; ¿Por qué se ponía a competir con ella en medidas?

Bufó molesta alejándose, no le importaba lo que pasara entre esas dos, no, porque ella tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando tonterías, ¿Qué importaba si esas dos eran tan cercanas? Nada, tampoco le importaba si incluso había cruzado la línea y ahora eran más que solo amigas, mucho menos le importaba que la llamara de forma similar a ella pero sin el _sempai_ , a ella le daba igual todo eso, incluso si a Yazawa le acariciaba los pechos y ella no.

— No me importa si tienen citas o incluso si compran parfaits —Murmuró molesta deteniéndose en seco — ¿¡Por qué me molesta tanto!?

— Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que pedalean tu bicicleta.

Otra molesta compañera llegaba justo en ese momento.

— Largo Kousaka o no respondo.

— No te desquites conmigo cuando fuiste tú quien alejó a Nozomi.

Sabía que tenía razón pero eso no evito la mirada molesta de Eli sobre ella.

— Si no tienes nada importante que decir largo, yo si tengo trabajo.

— Esta bien, ya entendí porque dicen que nunca intentes invadir Rusia en invierno —Comentó asustada — Solo quería decirte que tengo una amiga que pasó por una situación similar.

Eli mantenía su mirada fría pero no demostraba su evidente interés.

— Otra amiga se confesó a ella y por ser de una familia tradicional no supo reaccionar o responder y terminó alejándola —Poco a poco parecía ir ganando confianza y hablar más tranquila — Poco después tenía un humor de los mil demonios, no podías ni saludarla sin que terminaras con una flecha pasando a centímetros de tu cuerpo.

La rubia la vio con incredulidad.

— ¡Es verdad! —Tomó parte de su cabello y lo hizo a un lado moviendo su cuello para mostrar una pequeña cicatriz como si fuera hecha por algo filoso — Esto no fue hecho por un cuchillo —Señaló la cicatriz con evidente molestia.

La rusa suspiró.

— De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

— Bueno, al principio ella se negaba a aceptarlo pero afortunadamente lo hizo y ahora mis amigas están felices.

La incredulidad y molestia estaban marcadas en la expresión de Eli.

— ¿No entiendo de lo que estás hablando? Y si solo dirás tonterías mejor lárgate.

Su compañera solo hizo una pose pensativa como si escogiera las palabras que usaría.

— Eli-chan ¿Por qué estás molesta? —Preguntó con calma.

— Dije que si no dejabas de decir tonterías mejor te largaras —Su paciencia llegaba al límite.

— Está bien, creo que fue mi culpa, intentare con otra pregunta —Intentó calmarla — ¿Por qué te molesta ver a Nozomi rodeada de hombres?

— No me importa.

— ¿Te molesta qué pase tiempo con Nico-chan?

— No.

— ¿Te molesta que le sonría?

— Para nada.

— ¿Te molesta que la abrace?

— Claro que no.

— ¿Te molesta que ya no esté a tu lado?

Todas y cada una de las anteriores no hacían más que molestarla, claro que no lo diría, pero la última la descolocó un poco.

— N-no, estoy mejor así.

— ¿Quieres que Nozomi regrese?

— No.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a perseguirte?

— Para nada.

— ¿Quieres que te sonría?

— Ya dije que no.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace?

— No.

Su tono comenzaba a dudar.

— ¿Quieres tenerla solo para ti?

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué iba a querer eso? Ella no era.

— ¿Te gusta Nozomi?

— ¡Claro que no!

Gritó, para su mala suerte la protagonista de la plática estaba lo bastante cerca junto a su nueva mejor amiga para escucharla gritar así, no estaba segura si escuchó el porque lo hizo pero no soportó más estar en ese lugar.

— Tomaré mi descanso ahora —Con una mirada de advertencia a su compañera se alejó.

— Malditos gatos —Murmuró cansada y frustrada, la noche anterior buscando descansar de todo y todos no pudo dormir a causa de unos gatos maullando durante la noche, creía que eso solo pasaba en películas y caricaturas pero no, y tenía que comprobarlo de la peor forma posible, ahora tendría que trabajar y soportar todo en ese estado.

Su vista se enfocó en el lugar donde provenían un par de voces, una la reconocía a la perfección, era la de su kohai Nozomi, la segunda era de un hombre que no había visto, supuso que era un cliente por los documentos en el escritorio de su kohai pero esa conversación no parecía tener nada de formal y ese hombre claramente se le estaba insinuando y la devoraba con la mirada ¿Y Nozomi? Pues al parecer intentaba hacer que se centraran en el contrato pero ese tipo no quería cooperar.

Nuevamente sentía deseos de golpear a alguien, más específico ese sujeto, ¿Por qué? Simple, estaba tomando la mano de Nozomi mientras ella intentaba soltarla sin ser grosera, pero no se conformaría con un golpe, no, quería dejarlo sin descendencia, nadie tocaba a su kohai, espera ¿Qué?

— _¿Te gusta Nozomi?_

No, eso no, ella no era de esas, no podía ser cierto, si, nunca tuvo novio, nunca le intereso tenerlo, siempre prefirió sus estudios y estar rodeada de chicas, oh por dios.

— _Bueno, al principio ella se negaba a aceptarlo pero afortunadamente lo hizo y ahora mis amigas están felices._

¿Será que ella?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un pequeño golpe y sillas moverse, al parecer en algún momento accidentalmente derramaron la bebida sobre los documentos y claro, el contrato. Nozomi se levantó limpiando un poco el líquido para que no se volviera un desastre mayor antes de disculparse y retirarse para buscar otro nuevo formulario del contrato.

— _¿Quieres tenerla solo para ti?_

Estaba demasiado cansada y molesta para negarlo.

— ¿Dónde están los formularios? —Preguntó Nozomi buscando entre los papeles de ese pequeño cuarto que funcionaba como almacén.

Pegó un pequeño salto y casi grita de no ser porque una mano cubrió su boca al sentir como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.

— No digas, ni hagas nada hasta terminar de escuchar lo que tengo que decir por favor —Habló Eli cerca del oído de su kohai sintiendo como se tensó al momento sintiéndose orgullosa y tentada a morder esa parte de su cuerpo — Sé que te dije cosas crueles y actué de forma horrible y te pido perdón por eso.

Poco a poco Nozomi se iba relajando.

— También fui yo la que te dijo que no te me acercaras ni me hablaras pero ya no lo soporto —Intentó girarse pero Eli no se lo permitió — Te dije que no te movieras hasta que terminara.

Si se daba la vuelta seguro se quedaría sin palabras y saltaría a la acción, y eso era demasiado arriesgado.

— Desde que llegaste me pareciste alguien irritante, siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre, siempre molestándome por cualquier cosa; pero me es más irritante que le sonrías a alguien más, que estés con alguien más, que otra persona te haga feliz —Ejerció fuerza en su abrazo pegándola más a ella — Estoy celosa de que llames a otra con un apodo igual al mío.

— ¿Elicchi-sempai?

Ya era un progreso pero aun no le agradaba del todo.

— Sé que suena extraño pero me gustas Nozomi y no pienso entregarle a nadie a mi bella kohai —Finalizó mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja que estuvo tentándola todo ese tiempo.

Nozomi no lo soportó más girando rápidamente besando a la rubia tomándola por sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó sujetándola por la cintura y apegándola más, su kohai pasó sus brazos sobre su cabeza buscando profundizar el beso, para ellas todo el mundo había desaparecido, todo, incluso el cliente que buscaba a Nozomi y no precisamente para hablar de negocios y ahora estaba sorprendido y asqueado viendo a ambas querer devorar a la otra.

Pero todo terminó en una sola frase.

— ¡Oiga! Esta es zona restringida solo para personal —Una mujer castaña de edad madura se acercó molesta al hombre y alertó a la pareja de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaban besándose en el almacén durante sus horas de trabajo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Interrogó al aterrado y desconcertado hombre.

— Es mi cliente Miyama-san, lo siento yo.

— Tojo, tienes que aprender a trazar una línea con los clientes —Regañó molesta a su empleada.

Eli de inmediato se molestó por eso, claramente estaba malinterpretando todo esa solterona mujer.

— No se preocupe no volverá a pasar.

— Claro que no —Interrumpió el sujeto por fin recuperando la sus sentidos — Porque el trato se acabó, no pienso hacer negocios con gente enferma como usted.

Escupió furioso retirándose.

— ¿Qué? Espere, por favor —Las suplicas cayeron en odios sordos, el hombre no se detuvo.

— ¡Deténgase!

Contra todo pronóstico la jefa levantó la voz de tal forma que asustó al hombre deteniéndolo en seco.

— No sé qué fue lo que pasó, ni porque está tan molesto, pero nadie además de mí puede hablar mal de mis empleados —Sacó su celular y en pocos segundos ya había dos guardias llegando detrás de ese sujeto — Saquen a ese hombre de este lugar y no lo dejen entrar nunca.

Los hombres asintieron y sin escuchar las quejas del ex-cliente lo arrojaron a la calle.

— Y ustedes —Ambas mujeres temblaron de miedo — Ya me explicaran todo esto más tarde tengo una junta importante en treinta minutos y no puedo llegar tarde.

Sin decir más se retiró dejando a las dos aliviadas.

Por poco tiempo.

— Mi cliente —Sollozó deprimida Nozomi.

— ¿Por qué te pones triste? El tipo era un idiota.

— Pero era mi cliente —Refutó molesta.

— ¿Tanto te molesta perder a un cliente o es por otra razón? —Preguntó sin intentar ocultar sus celos.

— Tal vez para ti sempai sea algo sin importancia siendo de las mejores pero yo soy nueva, no gano tanto y el fin de mes está cerca —Primero regañó y después se deprimió — Si no consigo dinero no podré pagar la renta de mi departamento.

— ¿Ese es tu problema? —Preguntó restándole importancia.

Nozomi la vio molesta.

— Tengo que trabajar —Dijo simplemente alejándose de ella.

— Espera —Rápidamente la sujetó del brazo — ¿Por qué estás molesta? ¿Fue por tu cliente o por besarte?

Nozomi volteo molesta, o por lo menos eso intentó ya que su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

— Sempai tonta —Prácticamente gritó soltándose y alejándose de ella.

Nuevamente pasó otro día de trabajo frustrada pero ahora por otras razones, no entendía el comportamiento de Nozomi.

— ¿Qué hice?

— Una estupidez.

— Yazawa —Murmuró irritada — ¿Qué quieres?

No le agradaba nada tenerla cerca, especialmente si recordaba todos sus momentos con Nozomi.

— Primero deja tus manos donde pueda verlas, tengo miedo de que termine con algo en mi cuello —Habló un poco asustada por su tono de voz — Ya me enteré de lo ocurrido esta mañana.

— Y vienes a advertirme que me aleje de Nozomi —Interrumpió mostrando su porte más intimidante.

Nico no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Estás loca? —Soltó de pronto perdiendo la compostura por unos momentos — Olvídalo, ahora entiendo todo; No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás pensando pero intentaré dejar las cosas claras, Nozomi y yo solo somos amigas.

— Las amigas no se manosean las unas a otras —Soltó mordaz sin tragarse ni una palabra.

— ¡Eso díselo a ella! —Suspiró intentando calmarse — No me importa lo que pienses, es la verdad y sobre lo otro; te preguntaré ¿Qué pensarías tú si una chica que no es tu pareja de pronto te besa y aleja a tu cliente sin importante estés en riesgo de perder tu departamento?

Y fue cuando Eli entendió todo.

— Más te vale aclarar todo con ella.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó confundida.

Nico se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— ¡Ya no soportó sus washi-washi!

Sin decir más se fue claramente molesta dejando confundida a la rubia.

Suspiraron aliviadas, de alguna forma lograron evitar una conversación incomoda con su jefa omitiendo ciertas partes de la historia claramente vergonzosas y aunque no parecía muy convencida las dejó ir con una advertencia para ambas.

— Nozomi —La llamó pero ella se negó a verla — Lo siento —Murmuró llamando su atención.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿El beso o asustar a mi cliente? —Acusó sin remordimiento.

— El cliente, supongo —Murmuró con molestia — No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero supongo que tienes razón con lo de necesitar clientes.

— Ya no importa —Suspiró recuperando un poco el buen humor — Pero ahora necesito una forma de ganar dinero extra o buscar otro lugar para vivir.

— ¿Y por qué no te mudas a mi departamento? —Preguntó casualmente.

Nozomi la miró acusadora.

— Creí que Elicchi-sempai era una persona de buenos principios pero estaba equivocada.

— ¿A qué vino eso?

— Quieres llevar a alguien que no es nada tuyo a tu departamento, no sabía que sempai tenía esos gustos.

Ya no tenía claro si se estaba burlando de ella o hablaba en serio, pero no la dejaría ganar tan fácil.

— Eso podemos solucionarlo —Comentó Eli abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola a ella.

— ¿S-sempai?

Eli no ocultó su molestia.

— Deja el _sempai_ y solo dime _Elicchi._

Murmuró cerca de sus labios.

— Elicchi —Poco a poco Nozomi se dejaba guiar por su sempai pero justo antes de ser besada desvió el rostro — ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

No quería tener falsas ilusiones, hace unas semanas le gritó y la pisoteó de forma cruel y ahora esto, no era una mujer fácil y se lo iba a dejar claro.

— Tu perdón —Respondió colocando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su kohai — Y que aceptes ser mi novia.

— ¿Es; enserio?

— Nozomi, he pasado toda mi vida huyendo de las relaciones y ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote salir conmigo y que vivas en mi departamento ¿No te parece suficiente?

— No lo sé.

Eli se separó un poco observándola a los ojos, pudo ver su miedo, un miedo similar al suyo.

— Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy segura de que te quiero, y quiero tenerte a mi lado, permíteme intentarlo Nozomi, por favor.

— Con una condición.

— La que sea.

— Pasar una semana en casa de mis padres.

A Eli le pareció un poco extraña su petición pero si iban a ser una pareja viviendo bajo el mismo techo supuso que sería normal que conociera a sus padres.

— Acepto; Entonces ¿Estoy perdonada?

— Solo si pasas soportas toda la semana —Sonrió juguetona.

Eli descubrió de la peor forma amar más a Nozomi de lo que ella misma creía, ¿Por qué? Simple, la condición de su ahora oficialmente novia que se encontraba mudando no era tan sencilla como se escuchaba, Nozomi era un adorable angel en comparación a sus padres, bromas, sustos, juegos extremos, e incluso situaciones pervertidas todo en una semana, ahora entendía porque la _perdonó_ tan fácil.

— Valió la pena —Murmuró después de ver a mujer acomodando su ropa en los cajones del armario — Nozomi.

— ¿Pasa algo Elicchi?

En el paso de esa semana ya se había acostumbrado a no usar tanto el sempai.

— Ahora te toca conocer a mis padres.

Eli sonrió, era hora de devolverle la jugada.

* * *

 **Tengo deseos de poner algo de lo que paso Eli en esa semana pero tal vez lo ponga pero en "Situaciones", aunque realmente no tengo nada claro con respecto a eso**


End file.
